User talk:Aetherium
Please fill out the appropriate details for the image file you've just uploaded, using the image policy. Also you've tagged the file as being uploaded by the author. Are you the original artist?-- 09:50, May 6, 2013 (UTC) : No, I´m not. The original picture was larger and had more content, I edited and reduced the size of it. Aetherium (talk) 10:27, May 6, 2013 (UTC)' ' :: You're not the author, then. You need to find the relevant permission/copyright information and add it to the summary.-- 11:16, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Edits I know you're not a native English language speaker, I'm not one either, but still, be careful with your edits. We have a low tolerance for users that, regardless of their good intentions, make us clean up after them. I'm saying all of this because your addition to Yunkai was redundant, no new info was added.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 06:29, May 7, 2013 (UTC) : So I noticed, I be more careful next time I edit on pages.--Aetherium (talk) 06:33, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Userboxes You can't be in both the Night's Watch and a member of a noble House at the same time.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:38, May 12, 2013 (UTC) : Oh, well that is true. I will fix it later -- Aetherium (talk) 20:42, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Aetherium page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Gonzalo84 (talk) 18:25, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Rose Leslie Image You need to remember that we require every image uploaded to have copyright details, where the image came from and it needs to be categorized. Here is the help page that gives in more detail how this is done. Please do not upload anymore images until you understand these rules. Thanks. Image Instructions 22:16, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Mistakes "I know it's nothing wrong with banning someone, but banning people sometimes and talking with people in a negative way isn't the way of communicating with other people. Try to talk to the person who have problems, try to fix his problems as good as you can, if he doesn't change and it comes to a ban, at least write a NICE goodbye letter. "-- Aetherium We do try to instruct and tolerate new users. Too often, they take advantage of our trust and sympathy. This is specifically what led to the wiki being shut down for three months from October to January when super-troll Ch'Vyalthan took over and nearly shut down this wiki. Why should we write a "goodbye letter" to someone who was so utterly incompetent or trolling that they needed to be banned? We aren't here to redeem and rehabilitate internet trolls, were're here to create an online encyclopedia devoted to Game of Thrones. You disapprove? It's simple numbers. They have more. And every day I have to make decisions that result in users being banned: you're part of the solution or part of the problem. It's impossible for words to describe what is necessary to those who do not know what horror means. It is easy for you to judge administrator actions harsh when you don't have to deal with policing a wiki for one of the most popular TV shows currently airing. These measures are necessary and intended to protect editors like you. I have always valued your contributions and hope you continue to edit on here in the future.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:23, August 6, 2013 (UTC) : Hey there The Dragon, I want to return and edit here now. So could you take away the protection thing on my user page maybe? :) -- Aetherium (talk) 09:48, November 26, 2013 (UTC) :Should be unlocked now.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 14:53, November 26, 2013 (UTC)